私を見てください。
by Tangananaaa
Summary: Siempre estuve ahí, pero tú sólo tienes ojos para él. ShindAka. KiriAka.


Disclaimer:Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen.

Referencias:

–Diálogos.

Línea horizontal: cambio de escena.

Aclaraciones y advertencias: Este es un fanfic hetero. ;;

* * *

º

º

º

* * *

x

Nunca lo entendí. Siempre me preguntado el porqué Shindou nunca nota tu presencia. Siempre estás ahí, pero tal parece que eres invisible para él.

Puedo notar tu mirada triste cuando él pasa de largo de ti. Es sabido que mi mejor amigo es un genio, pero al tratarse de los sentimientos, puede ser un completo idiota.

–Hey.–Saludo algo casual con una tenue sonrisa que se extiende al ver el dulce rubor que se posa en tus mejillas. Y eso es una de las cosas que me encantan de ti. Tan tímida.–

–Hey.–Respondes en apenas un murmullo, al mismo tiempo en el que me siento a tu lado y me regalas una pequeña sonrisa mientras aprietas un poco la cámara que siempre llevas.–

El descanso del entrenamiento es uno de los momentos en los cuales aprovecho para acercarme un poco a ti, y tú aprovechas para observarlo, sin que él lo notará. Y se podría decir que hace muchos meses ya somos buenos amigos.

–Así que, ¿De nuevo sacándole fotos a Shindou sin que lo note?–Comienzo diciendo con algo de gracia disimulando la molestia que me provoca eso.–

Tu sonrojo aumenta mientras niegas levemente con la cabeza, pero vamos. Tus ojos lila adquieren un brillo peculiar, el que a mí parecer te hace ver aún más hermosa, esa mirada diferente a cualquier otra que siempre se instala en ti cada vez que lo miras, está presente en este momento y eso no hace más que agudizar el dolor que siento. ¿Algún día podré ser yo quién reciba ese amor de ti?

–¿Sabes, Akane? Podrías ir a hablarle en este momento.–Cierro un poco mis ojos y posicioné mis manos tras mi nuca y intento fingir despreocupación.–Podría ayudarte.

Abro un ojo para observar tu reacción, la cual delata sorpresa y algo de alegría. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿Por qué él y no yo?

Desde que tengo sentimientos por ti, me he preguntado eso, aunque todos sabíamos que estabas completamente enamorada de él desde, mh, a ver... Desde que lo conoces.

–¿De verdad harías eso?–Tu rostro ahora muestra genuina felicidad, por lo cual enderezo mi postura mirando a tus ojos.–

–Claro.–Haría eso y mucho más por tu felicidad.-Eres mi amiga, ¿No? Los amigos se ayudan.

Siempre he oído eso de "Si la persona que amas es feliz, tú también lo eres" pero, ¿Por qué duele tanto? Quiero tu felicidad, más que a nada, pero siento un horrible dolor en mi corazón. ¿Podría morir por estar enamorado de ti?

–Eres un gran amigo, Kirino. De verdad muchas gracias.–Para mi sorpresa me abrazas haciéndome caer en el respaldo del asiento en el cual estaba sentado. Me tomó unos segundos reaccionar, envolviendo tu estrecha cintura con mis brazos.–

Ya sea que hayamos rozado nuestros brazos por error alguna vez, siempre me pareció cálido tu toque en mí, era como si una inexplicable paz se apoderada de mi ser. ¿Tanta felicidad causa mi mejor amigo en ti?

Te amo, de verdad te amo, pero siento que esto me está destruyendo...

–¿Kirino?–Escucho la voz de él y siento como tu cuerpo se tensa con nerviosismo en mis brazos.

Tu calor me abandona para dejar ver a un Shindou algo confundido, supongo que por lo que acaba de ver. Vuelves a tu asiento con la cabeza baja ocultando tus mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Por qué?

–¡Shindou!–Exclamo con fingida felicidad. No es que me desagrade mi mejor amigo, solo que estaba disfrutando del mejor momento de mi vida, hasta ahora.–¿Qué pasa?

Tal parece que no escuchó mi pregunta, porque tan solo se quedó intercalando su rojizo mirar entre la tímida chica sentada a mi lado y yo, como si no comprendiera algo. Me levanté del cómodo asiento para instalarme a un lado de mi amigo.

–¿Qué estaban haciendo?–Ay, Takuto.

–Akane me estaba agradeciendo algo. ¿No te parece linda?–Cuestiono pasando un brazo por los hombros de él, viendo la nerviosa reacción de Akane, como si quisiera que la tierra se la tragase. Dije que la ayudaría y lo haré...

Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi amigo, con una leve sonrisa forzada. Él inclinó su cabeza a un lado mirando a Akane, la cual no podía dejar de observar sus pies como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, mientras las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban un poco. Era una sonrisa media, con las cuales Shindou podía hacer que un montón de chicas de Raimon mojaran sus bragas.

Carraspeo, haciendo que levantaras tus orbes y como era de esperarse, te quedaste deslumbrada apreciandolo.

–Bueno, Shindou, ¿Podrías quedarte a hacerle compañía a Akane en lo que yo vuelvo?–Me comenzaba a sentir realmente incómodo, dándome cuenta de el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta.

Sin más salí a paso apresurado con la mirada desconcertada de mi mejor amigo y de Akane sobre mi. Supongo que fue porque a medida que hablaba mi voz se fue apagando e incluso quebrando.

Yo no era más que un personaje secundario en un novela de amor en donde ellos eran los principales. Los que terminaban juntos, felices para siempre.

Lo más probable es que ahora que Shindou se dé la oportunidad de conocerla, la tome en cuenta.

* * *

Han pasado par de semanas y al parecer Akane y Shindou iban bien.

Ellos han comenzado a hablarse con más comodidad y bueno, yo he ayudado mucho para que se acerquen más.

* * *

Ellos ya no necesitan mi ayuda para intercambiar palabras. Ahora parecen mucho más cercanos.

Akane ha pasado más tiempo con él que conmigo y no puedo evitar sentirme olvidado y solo. Me duele haber sido olvidado tan rápido por ti…

* * *

¿Tan poco fui para ti que ya casi no me hablas?

Estoy intentando entenderte. Supongo que si yo fuera tú, también me olvidaría un poco de las personas de mi alrededor por estar con la persona a la que amo, pero te extraño. Extraño nuestras charlas durante los descansos. Extraño que me muestres las fotografías que tomaste durante el día y que me cuentes las historias de porqué te diste el tiempo inmortalizar aquella imagen. Extraño ver tus ojos. Extraño tu dulce voz.

* * *

–Quería comunicarle al equipo que Akane y yo somos novios.–Mi mejor amigo hablaba con una gran sonrisa mientras tenía la mano de la chica tomada firmemente entre la suya.–

Llegó el día en el que Shindou anunciaba lo que todos ya anticipamos. Se notaba. Notaba las sonrisas que se regalaban mientras pensaban que nadie los veía. Dolía.

Sin esperar más, salí de ahí bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos y fui directo al baño de chicos, que por suerte estaba completamente vacío.

No podía con esto. No podría tolerar verlos juntos.

Me apoyé en el lavamanos, mirando mi reflejo. Llevaba meses y meses sintiendo esto, creo que este es mi límite.

¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué en todas las situaciones tengo que terminar convirtiéndome en tu sombra?

Sólo eso era. La sombra de Shindou.

Todo el mundo me conoce por ser el mejor amigo de Takuto Shindou, incluso tú me conociste en un inicio por eso.

¿Algún día podrás mirarme como lo miras a él?

El pensar en esas cosas, no hacen más que destruirme. Pensar en que nunca seré nada más que un amigo para ti.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, apretando con fuerza mis ojos para no dejar salir las lágrimas que se acumularon.

Te amo tanto...

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas salen a la vez que escucho mis propios jadeos en aquel vacío lugar. Todo se siente tan frío, tan solo.

Estar enamorado no es tan malo, lo malo es que esa persona no te corresponda y lo peor es que esté enamorada de tu mejor amigo.

Cada vez que te veía sonreír, sentía como mi vida se iluminaba. Cada vez que me hablabas, mi corazón saltaba como loco. Incluso llegué a pensar en un momento que podría hacerte olvidar ese amor unilateral que tenías por Shindou.

Me dejé caer al suelo y llevé mi mano a mi pecho, apretando con fuerza mi camiseta, tratando de alguna forma aliviar el profundo dolor de mi corazón. Mis sollozos resuenan en las paredes. Tan patético me había vuelto.

Quisiera desaparecer y no sentir más.

Te amo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de amarlo a él?

–¿Kirino? ¡Kirino, ¿Estás bien?!–Escuché tu voz, sonabas preocupada. Por favor, no me veas en este estado.–

No quería abrir mis ojos y ver como me miras con lástima, pero aún así, no podía detener mis lágrimas.

–Kirino, ¿Qué pasa?–Sentí como te arrodillaste a mi lado y tomaste mi rostro entre tus delicadas manos.–¿Qué te sucede, Kirino?–Abrí mis ojos sin ganas. Algún día debía afrontar esto.–

Tus ojos al contrario de lo que pensé, solamente mostraban verdadera preocupación. Cariño, por favor no te preocupes tanto por mí.

–¿Te duele algo?, ¿Te hiciste daño en algún momento del entrenamiento?–Su dulce voz sonaba algo desesperada buscando respuesta a mi estado y sin darme cuenta, mi mano se encontraba acariciando su mejilla. Era más un dulce roce, mientras mis ojos soltaba las últimas lágrimas, para mirarla con adoración.

Es ahora o nunca.

Esta vez fue mi turno de tomar su suave rostro entre mis manos, aunque su expresión cambió a una de confusión, y sin más la besé.

Presione mis labios contra los suyos creando una suave fricción. Ella tardó unos segundos en corresponder, pero al final lo hizo. Con mi lengua delineó sus belfos de forma lenta, quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Su pequeña boca se abrió dejándome entrar y pude saborear su dulce sabor. Mi lengua y la suya se encontraron, tocándose suavemente y por parte de ella, de forma tímida. Estuvimos así unos cuantos segundos, pero el aire ya nos comenzaba a hacer falta.

Al separarnos junte mi frente con la tuya, manteniendo mis manos acariciando sus mejillas. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, pero podía escuchar tus jadeos tratando de recuperar el aire.

–¿Qué fue...?–Sabía que querías una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar.–

–Te amo.–Susurre con dolor en mi voz, abriendo mis ojos mientras me separaba solo unos pequeños centímetros de ti.–Estoy enamorado de ti. Te amo tanto y tú... Tú nunca pudiste verme.–lágrimas se formaban en tus lindos ojos. Sé que no era tu intención dañarme, pero las personas no deciden de quién enamorarse.– Por favor, mírame. Yo también existo.–Susurre con mi voz quebrada, pero de alguna forma sé que como para mí no existe nadie más que tú en mi vida, para ti no existe más que Shindou en la tuya, aunque había una leve llama de esperanza en mí.–

Escucho tus sollozos y veo tus ojos dejando salir gruesas lágrimas, por dios no llores. Me duele aún más verte llorar.

–L-lo siento tanto, y-yo no sabía. Perdóname.–Balbuceas entre sollozos y dejo un casto beso en tus labios haciéndote callar.

–No llores, mírame, no llores.–Te abrazo tan fuerte como si mi vida dependiera de ellos y siento como tus manos se aferran a mi camiseta. Te amo, te amo.–No te culpes, cariño. No tienes la culpa de nada.–habló bajo, dejando un pequeño beso en tu cabeza.–Sólo quiero que seas feliz...

–P-pero, Kirino...

–No me importa que eso sea con Shindou. No pienses en mí, no importa cuánto duela, sé que tu felicidad está junto a él.

Continúas llorando y reparto caricias por tu espalda intentando apaciguar tu llanto. No llores más, mi amor...

Luego de unos minutos, el llanto comenzó a disminuir, así que con cuidado me levanté aún con ella en mis brazos.

–Mírame, Akane, mírame... –Pero sentía que su rostro se hundía más en mi pecho, así que la tomé de la barbilla haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos.–Escúchame, mi amor.–Dejé reposar nuevamente mi frente sobre la suya, cerré mis ojos y deje salir un suspiro.–Lavaras tu rostro e irás con Shindou, ¿Me entiendes?

No recibí respuesta. Por favor, no me lo hagas tan difícil.

–Estoy seguro de que todo marchará bien entre ustedes, él estará completamente enamorado de ti...

–Ki-kirino...

–Te amo y quiero que seas feliz, ¿Entiendes, Akane?

Otro suspiro salió de mi boca. La solté, sin querer hacerlo realmente y me acerqué al lavamanos, giré la llave para que saliera el agua y le hice una seña indicándole que se acercara. Moje mis manos y las pasé de forma muy tranquila por su rostro, intentando borrar toda evidencia de que haya llorado, aunque era imposible porque el tono rojizo que adquirieron sus ojos la delataban. Mordía su labio mientras su mirada estaba fija en mí y sin poder evitarlo, roce con mis dedos sus suaves belfos.

–Ahora harás lo que te dije, ¿Está bien?–Y sin querer, mi voz sonó apagada.

–Y-yo… En algún momento llegará la persona para ti..

Sonreí con amargura.– No creo que eso sea posible...

–Kirino, por favor.

-Akane...

–Eres el mejor amigo que tuve. Te amo, Kirino. Perdóname…

– Deja de culparte, preciosa. Ahora eres feliz, y eso es lo que más quiero. Tu felicidad.

Y sin más, salimos del baño, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso, ya que no volvería a tener la oportunidad de hacer algo como eso de nuevo. Le dije que olvidara todo lo que sucedió. Que olvidara mis sentimientos y que fuera feliz. Sabía que ella no podría dejar de sentir culpa por ello, pero me prometió que lo intentaría.

Me sentía mejor de alguna forma. Tras confesar todo, sentía como un peso desaparecía de mis hombros. Ahora solo debía seguir adelante a ver que me tenía preparado el destino. 

Akane, te amaré siempre. 

* * *

Notas finales: Bien. Me alegro de que les haya gustado y no sé preocupen, en un futuro volveré a escribir sobre esta pareja. Gracias por leerlo. ♥


End file.
